The Pirate's Lost Daughter
by Klaus-Caroline-Addict
Summary: Will Turner wasn't the only child to be saved in the wreckage. There was also a girl, she was taken in by the Governor and led a privileged life, until Jack sparrow shows up. Now she's on a quest to save her sister with a handsome Pirate and the boy who is in love with her sister. All the while trying to figure on who her real parents are and why so many find her familiar. (paused)
1. Chapter 1

"We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up…" A young Elizabeth Swann gasped, startled by Mr. Gibbs who had put his hand on her shoulder.

"Quiet, Missy! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us, now do ya?" Mr. Gibbs hissed at her.

"Mr. Gibbs, that will do!" Lieutenant Norrington commanded coming to stand beside them at the bow of the ship.

Mr. Gibbs answered, telling the lieutenant, "She was singing about pirates. Tis bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in the unnatural fog. Mark my words."

Norrington gives him a bored look and replied, "Consider them marked. On your way." Dismissing him completely.

"I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate." Elizabeth told Norrington after Gibbs had walked away.

"Think again, Miss Swann. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves, a short drop and a sudden stop." Norrington informed young Elizabeth, who was quite confused at what that meant. She looked over at Mr. Gibbs who mimed a hanging by grabbing his neck tie and pulled it up causing her to gasp in horror.

Governor Swann walked over to them and intervened. "Lieutenant Norrington, I appreciate your fervor, but I'm…uh, I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughter."

Norrington gave a slight bow and responded, "My apologies, Governor Swann." Then proceeded to continue on with his duties.

"Actually, I find it all fascinating." Elizabeth spoke up to her father receiving a frown from him.

"Yes. That's what concerns me." He told her before also walking away.

Elizabeth stood there alone for awhile before looking out into the water and saw a piece of wreckage with a boy and girl on it.

"Look, look there are people in the water!"

The entire crew rushed around trying to pull the children up to the ship. Once they were pulled aboard the Governor came over to Elizabeth and told her, "Elizabeth, I want you to accompany the children, they'll be in your charge. Take care of them."

She nodded and walked over to where the crew had laid the boy and girl. Elizabeth sat down beside the boy and watched them, waiting for them to wake. She reached over to remove some hair from the boys face when he suddenly awoke and grabbed her wrist.

"It's ok, my name's Elizabeth Swann." She tells him soothingly

"W-W-Will Turner." He stuttered out. "Where is she? Is- is she safe? Alive!?"

"Who Will? Where is who?" she asked him.

"I-I don't know her name, sh- she was on the raft with me. Is- is she alright?" Will asked Elizabeth frantically.

Elizabeth gave him a reassuring smile, "Worry not Will, she is also safe."

Will let out a relieved sigh and promptly passed out. Elizabeth looked down and saw a gold medallion around his neck.

"You're a p-pirate." She whispers worriedly and quickly hides it behind her back when Norrington approaches asking if anything had happened.

After they had taken the children below with Elizabeth following behind, she took the opportunity to gaze at the girl. She was at least three years younger than Elizabeth herself, looking at least eight years of age. Her hair was an unusual color, brown with dark red highlights; when she awoke Elizabeth saw that her eyes were blue, the color of the Caribbean Sea, with flecks of dark green hidden in them.

The young girl gasped for breath, her hand immediately reached for her neck and the necklace that was hidden under her clothing.

Elizabeth came beside her and told her. "Shh, you're safe now, worry not. What is your name girl?"

The girl looked up at Elizabeth with frightened wide eyes, "Ava, Where, where am I? And th-the boy I was with, is he o-okay?" she whispered shivering slightly

Elizabeth smiled at her. "Hello Ava, my name is Elizabeth Swann. I'm watching over you and the boy we found with you. Rest, you are both being well looked after."

Ava nodded her head and was made to lie back down. After she had fallen asleep, Governor Swann came down and walked over to Elizabeth.

"Has anything happened?"

"The girl awoke not too long ago. She said her name was Ava." Elizabeth told her father, after a brief pause Elizabeth asked her father, "When we get to Port Royal, What will happen to them?" She asked

Her father looked thoughtful for a moment before responding. "Hmm, well I suppose the boy will be taken in as an apprentice of some sort."

"And the girl?" Elizabeth asked in a concerned tone.

Governor Swann thought for a moment before looking at Elizabeth and smiled, "How would you feel about me taking her in as a second daughter?"

Elizabeth returned the smile with and even bigger one of her own. "Oh could you father? I would like that very much!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ava gasped awake at the sound of a knock on her door, her hand automatically reaching for her necklace. She had dreamt of her family again, of her mother and papa. They were always faceless but she knew it was them. Her papa was the one who had given her the necklace, and she had never taken it off. It had been eleven years since she and Will had been rescued and she had become the second daughter to the Governor.

"Alexandria? Are you awake, darling?" Her father asked from behind the door

That was another thing, they had changed her name. The Governor thought Ava was too simple a name for His daughter and so named her Alexandria. She detested it.

"Yes father, come in." She answered back, getting up and putting her robe on

He walked in the room with a maid following behind holding a big box and gave her a bright smile. "Good morning darling, I brought you something."

The maid laid the box on the bed and pulled the lid off presenting a beautiful light blue gown, almost silver, with dark blue running down the middle of it and white lace embroidery on the collar and sleeves.

"Oh father it is beautiful." Ava exclaimed pulling it out of the box to examine it further.

"I'm glad you like it" He told her smiling at her enthusiasm, "I'm told it's the latest fashion in London. I was hoping you would where it to the ceremony today"

Oh yes, Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony. Her father was hoping that Norrington would propose to Elizabeth. He was also hoping that Lieutenant Gillette would make an offer for Ava's hand in marriage. According to him Ava, at 19, was finally at the right age to be married, and Elizabeth at the age of 22 should have already been wed by now.

Putting on a fake smile she said, "I would be happy to father."

Clapping his hands together the Governor exclaimed "Wonderful, well go put it on. I'm going to wake your sister and give her, her gift."

And with that he walked out the door.

Sitting down at her vanity while one of the maids came over to fix her hair, she looked in the mirror at her reflection. Her hair and eyes had not changed in color, but the rest of her had matured beautifully. She had long eyes lashes framing her eyes and full red lips, distinguished cheekbones and a long slender neck. And she had a body most women envied with curves in all the right places.

When she was finally dressed she left her room and headed down the hall towards the stairs where she could hear the voice of her sister speaking.

"About the day you, Alexandria, and I met, do you remember?"

Ah, she was speaking to Mr. William Turner.

"How could I forget, Miss Swann?" Was Will's reply

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?" Her sister asked him slightly impatient.

"At least once more, Miss Swann, as always." He answered back immediately

"There, you see? At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now we really must be going. Where is that sister of yours?" Her father asked just as she came into view, "Ah Alexandria, there you are. And don't you look lovely." He told her drawing all eyes in the room to her.

"Good morning Elizabeth, Will." Ava said to them with a bright smile

"Good morning sister, you do look very beautiful today." Elizabeth told her returning the smile.

"Good morning, Miss Swann. Your sister and father are correct, you do look lovely" Will said to her, but she didn't mind as much as her sister when he called her "Miss Swann", because when they were alone he called her by her Christian name.

"Thank you both." Ava told them with a slight blush to her cheeks

Governor Swann finally spoke up, "Alright girls, we really must be going or we'll be late."

They all bid their goodbyes to Will as they filed out the door.

Ava stood there watching Captain Norrington accept his promotion to become Commodore in complete and utter boredom, not to mention the maid had tied the corset a bit too tight and it was starting to become difficult to breathe.

She would much rather be on the docks by the water or at the smithy with Will, practicing with some of the swords. Will had taught her how to fight secretly behind her father's back since it was not proper for a lady to use a sword.

Looking down at the docks she could see the _Interceptor_ from here and two officers talking to a dark haired man on the boardwalk beside the ships.

The ceremony had finally ended and Ava was standing beside Elizabeth talking while they waited for their father to be ready to leave. Luckily, Lieutenant Gillette had not yet tried to speak with her, when Captain Norrington approached them.

"May I have a moment?" He asked Elizabeth leading her over to the platform; he didn't notice until they got there that Elizabeth had dragged her sister over there with her. Elizabeth walked over to steady herself as she fanned herself hastily and tried to catch her breath.

"Uh, you ladies both look very lovely, especially you Elizabeth." He told her as she still had a vice like grip on Ava's wrist

"I, uh, apologize if I seem forward, but I… must speak my mind. This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved. Uh… a marriage to a fine woman." He paused slightly to look at her before turning back to look at the sea of people in front of them. "You have become a fine woman, Elizabeth."

"I can't breath," Elizabeth wheezed out still holding on to Ava, who by now had turned to look at her sister worried.

Norrington Chuckled softly then replied, "Yes, I… I am a bit nervous myself."

When suddenly Elizabeth lost consciousness and fell over the battlement taking Ava over with her. Norrington wouldn't have even noticed except he heard Ava scream in shock.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth! My God!" Was the last thing Ava heard before she was submerged in water.


	3. Chapter 3

Water…Ever since Ava was a little girl she had loved the sea, it was the only connection she had to her old life. She knew somehow that it was related to her father in someway; every memory she had of her old family, even though they were always faceless, was always on a ship or near the sea. It seemed ironic somehow now that the thing she loved most would take her life from her.

She was surrounded by water. Ava was trying to swim herself and her sister up to the surface but their dresses were too heavy and kept pulling her down. She was going to drown, she just knew it.

She suddenly felt a sonic type boom go through the water before she saw someone swimming towards her and her sister.

He went to grab for Elizabeth and pull her up seeing that Ava was still conscious and could swim herself, but Ava grabbed his arm and pointed to her dress shaking her head. That was when he began to rip off some of her dress then her sister's before pointed upward and she followed him up to the surface.

When they finally broke the top of the water the man handed Elizabeth off to one of the officers while the other grabbed for her and pulled them both up on the dock, while the man that saved them jumped up on his own.

"Ooh, I got her. She's not breathing!" said the officer frantically.

"Move!" Their savior shoved the man away and cut open Elizabeth's corset, turning her on her side so she could spit out all the water.

"I never would have thought of that."

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore."

"Elizabeth, oh are you alright?" Ava asked her sister rushing over to her side as fast as she could, finally catching the men's attention from where they had been watching her sister.

"I-I'm alright, I'm so sorry Alexandria, for pulling you down with me!" Her sister apologized hysterically.

"It's okay Elizabeth I'm…" Something caught her eye around her sister's neck; she reached out for it the same time as the long, black haired man did, both recognizing it in some way.

"Where did you get that?" They both ask her. One of them sounded worried, while the other sounded intrigued.

Before Elizabeth could answer they were all surrounded by naval officers, Commodore Norrington and their father in front. Norrington was pointing his sword at the man, who was paying no mind to them and happened to be staring at Ava.

"On your feet." Norrington commanded while their father helped Elizabeth and her up.

"Elizabeth, Alexandria, are you both alright, darlings?" Governor Swann asked both his daughters searching them for any sign of harm

"Yes, we're fine." Elizabeth told him quietly while Ava was still staring at the black haired man that saved her and her sisters life, he was staring right back at her. He hadn't realized when he had helped her out of the water just how truly beautiful she was, more beautiful then any woman he had ever seen. But there was also something almost… familiar about her.

"Shoot him." Ava heard her father command. Both she and the man's head shot up to look at her father incredulously.

Ava opened her mouth to protest her father's orders but Elizabeth beat her to it.

"Father! Commodore, do you really intend to kill mine and my sister's rescuer?"

Hearing this from Elizabeth, Norrington lowered his sword and offers his hand to shake. "I believe thanks are in order." When the man hesitantly reaches out and accepts the hand Norrington yanked his arm forward and pulled his sleeve up revealing a "P" burnt into his arm. "Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we, pirate?"

Ava's father, with his arms still around Elizabeth, turned to look at Norrington and the pirate and simply said. "Hang him." Ava turned her head sharply to her father giving him a look of horror.

"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons." Huh, she hadn't even noticed the Lieutenant was there, or that he had been staring at her the entire time.

"Well, well… Jack Sparrow, isn't it?" The Commodore asked snidely.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir." Jack said turning his eyes to look at Ava for a split second before turning back to Norrington.

"Well, I don't see your ship… Captain." Was Norrington's answer

Jack replied calmly, "I'm in the market as it were." His answer earning a small smile of amusement from Ava.

One of the officers that had saved her and her sister spoke up, "He said he'd come to commandeer one."

"I told ya he was telling the truth. These are his, sir." The other officer said handing Norrington all of Captain Sparrow's effects.

Norrington picked up the gun and looked at it. "No additional shots nor powder. A compass that doesn't point north." Unsheathing Sparrow's sword, "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without a doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

Jack pointed his finger at him and said, "But you have heard of me." Then was pulled along to be put in chains

Ava finally spoke up walking over to the Commodore where they were chaining Jack up, "Commodore, I really must protest. Pirate or not this man saved mine and Elizabeth's life, risking his own in the process."

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness." Norrington told her smartly

From behind her she heard Jack speak up, "Though it does seem enough to condemn him."

"Indeed" Norrington replied

"But…" Ava went to say more but was interrupted by Captain Sparrow

"Finally" Then she felt the iron's around her neck

"No, don't shoot!" Governor Swann shouted

"I knew you'd warm up to me." Jack called out to them, "Commodore Norrington, my effects, please, and my hat." When Norrington took too long to do as he asked, he called out his name again, and then began speaking to Ava. "Alexandria. It is Alexandria isn't it?" He asked her

"I have several names; that is not the proper one for _you_ to call me." She told him simply putting the emphasis on 'you'.

He looked at her confused as to her meaning, but shook it off and continued on. "Alexandria, if you'd be so kind." He asked her, meaning for her to collect his things, and then asked her to put them on for him. "Easy on the goods, darling." He told her with a smirk

"You're despicable." She told him with a small smile, her back turned to the rest of them so no one saw it except him.

He replied with a grin of his own, "Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you save mine, we're square." He then turned his attention to the crowd around them. "Gentlemen, m'ladies, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack pushed her away and escaped, swinging around and landing on a beam above their heads.

"Now, will you shoot him?!" Ava's father practically screamed out.

Ava heard Norrington give the order to fire, and she just happened to be standing next to one of the men shooting. She grabbed his gun at the last second pushing upward towards the sky instead of at Sparrow.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alexandria Swann! What do you think you are doing?" Her father yelled at her

"He saved our lives; I was just returning the favor." Ava told him innocently causing her father to let out and exhausted sigh.

"I swear, sometimes I don't know what I'm going to do with you." Her father said before turning and walking away, "Come along, girls."

Walking beside Elizabeth, her sister turned and asked her. "Are you alright, Alexandria?"

"I'm fine; don't think I forgot about that necklace. Where did you get it?"

Elizabeth sighed and began to tell her sister how she acquired the necklace on their way to the carriage.

That night Ava sat on her sister's bed wrapped up in her robe watching as the maid, Estrella, helped Elizabeth get ready for bed, then put a bed warmer between the sheets..

"There you go, Miss. It was a difficult day for you both, I'm sure."

Elizabeth answered her blankly, "Hm, I suspected Commodore Norrington would propose but I must admit, I wasn't entirely prepared for it."

Estrella stopped and looked up at her sister confused, "Well, I meant you both falling off the battlement and Miss Alexandria being threatened by that pirate. Must have been terrifying Miss."

Ava looked up at the maid; she had not been fully listening to the conversation until now. "Oh, yes, it was terrifying." Ava answered her

"But the Commodore proposed. Fancy that. Now that's a smart match, Miss, if it's not too bold to say." Estrella said turning her attention back to Elizabeth

"It is a smart match. He's a fine man; he's what any woman should dream of marrying." Elizabeth still did not sound like she was completely listening to the maid prattle on.

Estrella hesitated, before speaking up, "Well, that Will Turner, he's a fine man, too."

Elizabeth jerked her head up so suddenly it made Ava jump. "Now that is too bold." She said to Estrella sharply

"Well, begging your pardon, Miss. It was not my place." Estrella told her hastily bowing and leaving the room.

After the door had closed Elizabeth turned towards her sister, "Are you sure you're alright Lexie? You were attacked by a pirate today. I would be in hysterics if it t'was I."

Ava sighed, "I've told you a hundred time sister, I am completely fine. Now I am going to go to sleep and leave you to rest." She got up and walked over to Elizabeth, leaned down and placed a kiss on her big sister's cheek. "Good light Lizzie."

"Goodnight little sister." Ava heard Elizabeth call out just before she shut the door and left to her bedroom

Once she got there she made sure to lock the door before taking her robe off to reveal her standing there and a shirt and a pair of trousers that Will had long since grown out off. She took her slippers off, replacing them with a pair of boot he had also long outgrown.

Ava then slipped out of her window and left heading off toward the smithy's for her night sword practice with Will.

Standing just outside the smithy door, Ava watched as a dark ship rolled into port, a sinking feeling in her gut told her this was not good at all. Turning away from the water she opened the door and entered the smithy to see Will waiting for her holding two swords in his hands, like every night before.

But this night felt different, probably because he had such a grim look on him face. "Ava I need you to stay here and stay hidden. Here, take this to defend yourself." Will said this, handing her a sword.

"Why? What's going on?" She asked him

"Pirates." He said before strolling out the door

"What! Will!" She shouted after him but he was already gone. Gods she didn't want to stay here hiding like a scared little girl. She wanted to go out there and fight. She knew she was skilled enough, blast it all with Will and his orders, he didn't control her.

Ava stood up, gripping the sword tightly in her hands and went out there.

The sight that greeted her eyes made her want to turn back and go hide like Will told her to, the pirates were ransacking everything, lighting building on fire, killing the men and women, and steeling all their valuables.

One came at her with his sword drawn, but right as he was about to swing at her he stopped short and just stared at her in wonder and, oddly enough, recognition.

But his hesitation was all she needed to begin swinging at him; he didn't even bother to try and block her, just watched in amusement at her confused look when he did not react to being stabbed in the chest.

Just then the moon came out from behind the clouds and showed her what he truly looked like right before someone came up and hit her in the back of the head, she fell to the ground disoriented and her vision was going in and out. Then she heard a woman's scream and Will's voice calling at to Elizabeth. What was wrong with Elizabeth? That was the last thought she had before passing out on the ground in the middle of town square.

"Ava, Come on Ava. Wake up you stubborn woman!" she could hear a voice calling and felt someone shaking her

"Ow, stop shaking me. It's making me dizzy." She grumbled slowly opening her eyes and sees Will leaning over her.

Ava sat up slowly and winced, her head was killing her. Looking around she saw the town in disarray. Then it all began to come back to her, the pirates, the fight, the blow to the back of the head.

"Wha- what happened?" Ava asked will confused, where were the pirates?

Will sighed rubbing his hand through his head, "Well after you disobeyed my orders, and come out here getting yourself knocked out. The pirates left, taking Miss Swann with them."

What!?

"What?" she whispered horrified

He sighed again before helping her to her feet. "Come I want to speak with your father and the commodore to see what is being done to find your sister. And I'm sure the Governor is worried that you have been taken as well."

Ava nodded her head slowly and began following him.


	5. Chapter 5

After Ava and Will had gone to her house so she could change, she couldn't have her father and the whole naval office seeing her in trousers, and then headed over to the navy building and her father had seen that she was alive and still here, the men had shooed her out of the room where they were making plans to get Elizabeth back. Now she was just waiting for Will to come back out.

While waiting she began to think, something from last night didn't make sense to her, the pirate she had been fighting had looked as though he was seeing a ghost when he looked at her and she couldn't figure out why. She was positive she had never met that man before in her life.

Suddenly the doors were thrown open and Will came storming out. He walking right past her and she had to run to keep up with him. "Will, what happened? What's going on? Will! Stop walking so fast and tell me what happened in there."

Will Stopped so suddenly that Ava ran into him, backing away from him, Will turned and said to her, "They would listen to me. They want to waste time strategizing, while Elizabeth's life hangs in the balance."

Ava looked up at him in confusion, "So what are we going to do, Will? Where are we going?"

Will turned and started walking away again with Ava following behind him. "We're going to talk to the pirate that was arrested yesterday. One of the officers said that he had talked about the ship that your sister was taken on. I'm sure that he must have some information we could use."

Ava Followed Will to the jail and down to the dungeon, watching silently as Will began interrogated the pirate, who just so happed to be lying on the dungeon floor nonchalantly

"You, Sparrow!" Will called out to him as Ava went to find a stool to sit and wait on

Sparrow's head popped up, "Aye?"

"You are familiar with that ship, the Black Pearl?" Will inquired

Sparrow lay back down, "I've heard of it."

Will leaned forward earnestly, "Where does it make berth?"

Sparrow sat up, surprise written across his face, "Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories?"

Ava stood up from her seat and spoke up earning both men's attention, "Captain Barbossa and his crew sail from the Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

Sparrow grinned at her and winked, "Very good, love." He looked back over at Will, "See; now this one knows her stuff."

Will stared at her shocked, "How did you know that?"

Ava shrugged her shoulder and smiled shyly at them both, "I-I like to read."

Will stared at her a moment longer, then turned back to Sparrow, "Well the ships real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

Sparrow lay back down and began studying his nails, "Why ask me?"

Will sighed, aggravated, "Because you're a pirate."

Sparrow looked up at the two with them, "And you two want to turn pirates yourself, is that it?"

Will grabbed at the bars aggressively, "Never!"

Ava shrugged, "Maybe, could be fun." She said to them with small smirk, earning another grin from Jack and an appalled look from Will.

Will just sighed, "They took Miss Swann."

Sparrow sat up excitedly, "Oh, so it is that you've found a girl. I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

Will was silent, trying to think of a reason for the Pirate to help him when Ava once again spoke up. "He can get you out of here."

Both Jack and Will looked at her inquisitively, and Jack asked her, "How's that, love? The key's run off."

Ava smiled at him, "Will helped build these cells." She cut herself off and looked towards Will, waiting on him to catch on.

Will grinned back at her, "These are half pin-barrel hinges." Will picked up the bench that Ava had been sitting on and placed it at the bottom of the cell door. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength… the door will lift free."

Jack looked at him curiously, "What's your name?"

"Will Turner." Will told him, though he looked confused as to why Sparrow wanted to know.

Sparrow nodded head, "That would b short for William, I imagine. Good, Strong name, no doubt named for your father, eh?"

Will gave his a suspicious look, "Yes…" He answered hesitantly

"Uh-huh, well, Mr. Turner, Miss Swann I've changed me mind. If you two spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your sister and bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" Sparrow asked him hand his hand out for Will and Ava to shake.

Will stared at him warily for a few seconds before reaching for his offered hand and shaking it. "Agreed"

Ava reached forward to shake Sparrow's hand as well, but he surprised her by, instead, bending down and pressing his lips to her hand. Looking up into her eyes he asked her, "Agreed, Alexandra?"

Ava answered him breathlessly, "Agreed" earning a smug grin from Sparrow

Jack leaned back and clapped his hands together, "Agreed. Now, get me out"

Will grabbed the bench tightly and pressed down on it, lifting the door free, and earning a loud clang in the process, "Hurry, someone must have heard that." Ava told them, trying to herd them out of the dungeon.

Sparrow walked past her, "No without my effects, Love." He grabbed his things and they all rushed out.


End file.
